


Ягоды

by HermioneDelacour



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, AU, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneDelacour/pseuds/HermioneDelacour
Kudos: 1





	Ягоды

— ... да здравствуют трибуты Дистрикта двенадцать!  
Я выплевываю ягоды и тщательно вытираю язык краем куртки. Даже не верится, что всё так хорошо закончилось... и правильно. Потому что Пит падает на землю, а я, застыв в растерянности, не успеваю его подхватить. Мы же победили, вместе, чего не бывало никогда на голодных играх! Как так получилось?! Этого не может быть... Мысли путаются, и я пару раз бью себя по щекам, давя в зародыше подступающую истерику. Надо действовать, как учил отец, а не стоять на месте.  
Все будет хорошо, надо только заставить Пита выплюнуть ягоды и промыть водой рот... но он проглотил их все. Поспешил, когда это было уже не нужно. Но это не страшно, его спасут, медицина Капитолия умеет творить чудеса. Нужно только, чтобы Пит продержался до появления планолёта, который, наверняка, уже где-то близко, совсем рядом... Который заберёт нас, и Питу окажут помощь. Почему планолёта еще нет?! Он появится, обязательно появится, и Питу помогут, они не могут не помочь...  
— Да здравствуют трибуты Дистрикта двенадцать, финалисты семьдесят четвёртых голодных игр! — провозглашает невидимый Клавдий Темплсмит.  
Говоришь, не могут не помочь? А, Китнисс?  
— Забирайте нас отсюда, слышите, вы?! — что есть силы кричу я в равнодушный купол, разумеется, глухой к моим мольбам. — Нас, обоих! Мы победители, а не я! Мы оба! Вы же сами нас объявили победителями!  
Вот только они могут менять правила столько раз, сколько захотят, а мы вынуждены им следовать.  
— Победила ты, Китнисс, — хрипит Пит. — Без меня. Хотя на несколько минут я даже поверил, что всё может закончиться хорошо. Но у голодных игр может быть только один победитель.  
— Ты не можешь умереть, я не позволю тебе этого сделать, слышишь?! Не позволю! Или умру вместе с тобой...  
Я бросаюсь подбирать рассыпанные по земле тёмные ягоды, но с неожиданной для умирающего силой Пит хватает меня за локоть, не позволяя этого сделать.   
— Не делай этого, Китнисс. Прошу тебя...  
— Но мы же договаривались... — это звучит глупо, как-то по-детски, как будто речь идёт не о смерти, а о чем-то мелком и несерьезном.  
— Подумай о сестре.  
— Пит...   
— Прощай, Китнисс. Кто-то другой на моем месте сейчас сказал бы что-нибудь пафосное, — губы Пита складываются в кривую усмешку, говорить ему уже тяжело. — Что-нибудь о том, что он умер не зря, и попросил бы отомстить... А я не надеялся, что мы вдвоем доживём даже до этого момента. Прос... просто... живи...  
Гулкую тишину нарушает последний выстрел из пушки, означающий, что кроме меня на арене никого не осталось. Я не обращаю внимание на гремящие уже только в мою честь трубы и радостный голос Клавдия Темплсмита. Закрываю глаза Пита, не в силах в них заглянуть, потому что знаю — я предала его. Никто из нас не должен был умирать или выжить. Но покончить с собой я больше не имею права. Пит забрал его у меня, и хотя мне уже никто не помешает подобрать с земли ягоды, я не могу нарушить его последнюю волю. Действительно, если умру я, то что будет с Прим? И мамой? И этим дурацким котом?  
Пит прав — я нужна им, а значит должна снова стать сильной. И я больше не имею права на слабость. Странно, но плакать совсем не хочется. Я не чувствую ничего, кроме опустошения и злости на Капитолий, который на потеху публике только что забрал очередную жизнь. И продолжит забирать, потому что остановить его некому. На прощание целую еще теплые губы Пита, которые совсем недавно произносили слова о любви... нет, нельзя даже думать об этом. Иначе я разрыдаюсь, как маленькая девчонка, хотя все это было лишь игрой.  
— Я ненавижу вас, слышите?! Не-на-ви-жу! Будьте вы прокляты! — что есть мочи кричу я подлетевшему планолёту, с которого ко мне спускается длинная лестница.  
Они что, хотят чтобы я сама сейчас забралась туда? И оставила Пита здесь, на арене, одного? Этого не будет. Только если они применят силу, а они её применят. Но я не могу его отпустить, а даже если бы могла — не хочу. Руки Пита еще теплые, а лицо такое спокойное и умиротворенное... Наверное, при помощи технологий Капитолия его еще можно оживить. Раз уж капитолийцы сумели выстроить такую арену и создали переродков... Но они не станут ему помогать, потому что у голодных игр может быть только один победитель.  
Этот победитель — я.


End file.
